fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kirby: Mario Adventure
Kirby: Mario Adventure is a game for the Wii made by LuigiRulesINC. Story Kirby is warped into a portal that leads to the Mushroom Kingdom and Bowser's Castle holds the only way back. but Bowser isn't gonna be happy that somebody is trespassing through his castle. More coming soon! Characters Kirby: The pink hero comes to the Mushroom World for his new adventure! Bowser: The tough villain and Mario's archrival, the big baddie does not want Kirby in his castle! Wario: Helps Kirby find Medals throughout the game. Yoshi: P2 for the game. He uses his tongue to swallow enemies. In order to make the multiplayer mode fair, Yoshi will be able to copy abilities in this game. More coming soon! Abilities Beam: Use a scepter to attack your enemies with beam whips. Regular Enemy: Waddle Doo Mid-boss: Magic Scepter Bomb: Throw explosive bombs at your enemies. Regular Enemy: Bob-omb Mid-boss: Big Bob-omb Crash: An ability that defeats all enemies on screen, but can only be used once. Regular Enemy: Bullet Bill Mid-boss: Banzai Bill Mike: A three-use ability that defeats everything on screen. Regular Enemy: Walky Talky Mid-boss: Big Walky Talky Cutter: Throw a cutter boomerang to slice your foes. Regular Enemy: Boomerang Bro. Mid-boss: Curve Bro. Fighter: Fight your foes with great attacks to kill them. Regular Enemy: Broozer Mid-boss: Knuckle Joe Fire: Burn your enemies to get rid of them. Regular Enemy: Fire Bro. Mid-boss: Blaze Bro. Ice: Freeze your enemies to defeat them. Regular Enemy: Ice Bro. Mid-boss: Frost Bro. Leaf: Use many grass-based attacks to defeat foes. Regular Enemy: Bulbasaur Mid-boss: Ivysaur Spear: Use a spear to jab enemies with. Regular Enemy: Pirate Goom Mid-boss: Giant Spear Man Water: Drown your foes with this ability. Regular Enemy: Cheep-Cheep Mid-boss: Porcu-Puffer Whip: Whip your foes and grab items as well. Regular Enemy: Tail Goomba Mid-boss: Grand Tail Goomba Needle: Surround yourself in a needle barrier that pricks foes. Regular Enemy: Spiny Mid-boss: Pokey Spark: Same as Needle, but attacks can be charged. Regular Enemy: Amp Mid-boss: Thunder Lakitu Tornado: Whirl a tornado and attack enemies. Regular Enemy: Tweester Mid-boss: Giant Tweester Hi-Jump: Jump really high and defeat foes. Regular Enemy: Paratroopa Mid-boss: Colossal Paratroopa Wing: Flap your wings and pwn foes with epic moves. Regular Enemy: Paragoomba Mid-boss: Huge Paragoomba Hammer: No enemy stands a chance against the Hammer. Regular Enemy: Hammer Bro. Mid-boss: Sledge Bro. Sleep: Avoid this ability at any cost. Regular Enemy: Rip Van Fish Mid-boss: Large Rip Van Fish Stone: Smash your enemies with this ability. Regular Enemy: Whomp Mid-boss: Whomp King Sword: Slash your enemies with the sword. Regular Enemy: Boo (carrying a sword) Mid-boss: Big Boo Parasol: Float down and attack with this ability. Regular Enemy: Para-Goombe Mid-boss: Mega Para-Goombe More coming soon! Gallery KirbyWiiNew.png|Kirby Bowser.PNG|Bowser 508px-MP8Wario.png|Wario 102px-KRTDL_Beam.png|Beam 100px-KRTDL_Bomb.png|Bomb 92px-KRTDL_Crash.png|Crash 120px-KRTDL_Mike.png|Mike 117px-KRTDL_Cutter.png|Cutter 120px-KRTDL_Fighter.png|Fighter 120px-Fire_Kirby_KRTDL.png|Fire 120px-KRTDL_Ice.png|Ice 120px-Leaf_Kirby.png|Leaf Spearkirby.png|Spear WaterKirby.png|Water WhipKIRBY.png|Whip Screenshot-6.png|Needle Screenshot-8.png|Spark Screenshot-9.png|Tornado HiJump.png|Hi-Jump Screenshot-14.png|Wing Screenshot-15.png|Hammer Screenshot-18.png|Sleep Stone.png|Stone 725px-Sword Kirby KRTDL.png|Sword Parasol.png|Parasol Category:LuigiRulesINC. Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Kirby (series) Category:Mario (series) Category:Crossovers Category:Wii Games Category:Mario Games Category:Kirby Games